


Sultaness Kuvira

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Arabian, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Sci-Fi, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: After a fight Sultaness Kuvira gives her warrior slave Korra a gift. may continue





	1. Chapter 1

Please note that this is my first time trying to do futa-on-male and femboy. 

The stadium was in an uproar as two combatants fought. This fight was due to a disagreement between two province leaders, in order to avoid war a stadium was made so that the two disagreeing parties could itch their fighters against one another. When one of the fighters win their master can chose to have the opposing fighter killed or keep as their own if the opponent wasn't killed in the fight. In this case the fight was about some land argument between the two leaders Sultaness Kuvia and Chief Zhu li. As the two champions fought the two watched onwards with interest.

Kuvia's Champion was named Korra, a warrior slave from the northern tribes. She was born to a slave breeder and was tried to be raised as a sex salve but due to her aggressive nature became a warrior slave instead. Her training ranged from may different fields until she became the best female warrior slave in the province. She was also a futanari, a special breed of women who have both male and female genitalia and she liked to fight naked. She also tended to ware wraps around her feet and hands to give her that warrior look. She also had cuffs around her wrists as well as a metal collar around her neck to show her slave status. But the cuffs had chains down them which she used as a weapon.

The warrior she fought was a professional soldier by the name of Amon a hooked masked man who used twin water blades. Unlike Korra who found clothing to be a hindrance he also wore a trench-coat and tight trousers. He moved like water while she moved with caution as they circled each other. Korra's chains rattled as she moved, she wasn't as tired as he was as she did this her whole life and the only thing she knew of. 

Amon on the other hand was panicking badly and sweating due to the black nothing he wore. The colour black absorbs other colours and heat, yes while it looks cool it heats up the body faster. The mas also didn't help as it also kept the heat inside it as well as condensation. His hands were becoming wet making the grips of his swords less useful, he could feel them slipping in his hands. Not to mention that despite how Korra moved her naked body aroused him to no end making it tricky for him to fight due to the boner he had. 

Korra had one as well but she was used to it and knew how to move around it unlike him. Through out the fight he may had had the advantage in hight and brute strength but she had speed, experience and a lifetime of training. Not to mention that she was also a masochist, pain and bondage turned her on making her one opponent hard to take down. 

“So Korra your more tougher then I had expected.” he said. “But I think it's time to end this.” 

“I could not agree more.” Korra said with a smile.

Amon charged in with swords in hand. Korra simply jumped over him and landed behind him. Before he could move she turned before throwing her chains at him. Both of them wrapped around his wrists tightly before she turned and brought him over her head and sent him crashing into the floor. Before he could get him the chains wrapped around his neck. 

“Do you yeald?” Korra asked.

“Never.” Amon said making Korra look to her mistress.

Kuvira smiled and nodded.

Korra smiled and looked to Amon before she moved the chains in such a way that forced his neck to snap killing him. The chains then fell to the floor as did he. The trumpet sounded declaring Korra the winner. But she didn't partake in the cheering, instead she turned and headed for the entranceway of where she came from in the first place. 

OOOOO

After the fight Korra was in her own personal room. It was a round room and more of a training area then a room due to her love of combat. She was a favoured slave, a slave who has more freedom then any other slave due to their master. However there were some 'expectations' of favoured slaves such as curfew or wearing chains all the time. Because of her victories, Korra earned a room to herself and all the items inside of it. She can request new items if she wanted but that would have to go through Kuvira first, who more often then not allowed for her requests to be fulfilled.

At the moment she was in hand to hand fighting with a training bot. A machine that was made to train soldiers and fighters and she had three that she was currently fighting. She moved like a cat around them pushing them about and moving away from their attacks. But as she deflected an attack two maid slaves walked in and immediately the robots shut shut down. Korra looked over to them.

“Yes?” she asked.

“The mistress would like to see you.” one of them said.

“Ok give us a sec.” she said walking over to a tub and dipping a towel into it. 

She then wiped herself down cooling herself and washing away the sweat before she hung it up on the railing next to it before picking up a dry one and wiping the water off before hanging it like the other. Moving over to her bed she then picked up a few things to make her more presentable to her mistress. The first was a blue face veil which was customary for women of the province to ware, it's optional yes but favoured slaves were expected to ware one due to their status. It was a symbol of their ownership as well as their collar. 

She then fitted gold rings into her nipples and clit before she put on four gold circle anklets around her ankles, two on each ankle. With that done she then walked over to the maid slaves and stood before them. On of them then locked a chain to her collar while the other locked shackles around her wrists before leading her out of her room and to the Sultaness' chambers.

OOOOO

Korra was lead into the Sultaness chambers by the two maid slaves. As they entered she saw her heavily mother to one side of Kuvira's Dais feeding the Sultaness exotic fruits from a silver platter. Korra smiled but shook her head before she was lead in front of the Dais and knelt down submissively. 

“Mistress, I am your humble servant. I hope you enjoyed my victory for you.” she said bowing. 

Kuvira swallowed the fruit and smiled at Korra. “Yes I did enjoy your victory, but since you have won several times in a row I think it's time to give you a gift.” she then picked up a bell and shook it. 

The chime of it sounded and a door to the side opened. Desna and Eska, Kuvria's twin dancers, then entered the main room followed by a long black haired woman while creamy skin. The collar and chains she wore were a clear indication she was a slave. Other then that she wore a warp around her hips and chest as well as a red veil hanging from her ears. She looked to the side in same as she walked in. 

“This lovely thing calls herself Asami, she was sentenced to slavery after her father failed to pay up. Due to her fertile eggs she has been labelled a breeder slave, like your mother, but since that you may not be around forever your fighting skills and toughness is what I require. As such I'm ordering you to impregnate this breeder and any breeder I send your way. As a gift she will be your personal sex toy.” 

Korra bowed again. “Yes mistress, thank you, would you like me to impregnate her now?” 

Kuvira smiled. “Why yes, that is a fine idea.” 

Korra then stood as two maid slaves removed the leash and her shackles while Desna and Eska others undid Asami's chains. Smiling Korra then moved over to Asami and pulled her into the middle of the room. She then took off her own blue veil and her's before locking her lips onto the breeders, as she did she then placed her hand on the slaves pussy and began to finger her. Asami tried to resist but the Northern warrior slave was stronger preventing her from resisting. The two then slid down to their knees while still making out making both of them very horny as well as everyone else in the room. 

Kuvira's own cock was already rock hard and she looked to Desna, the male twin of her dancer twins. She sat up on her dais and grabbed his feminine arm and pulled him in front of her. He was dressed like his sister, a belly dancer. When they were young the two looked the same as such they were both trained as dancer slaves, but Desna took training to 'feminize' him until he was like a girl. Because sex change operations were expensive it was cheaper to treat some male slaves as women and just give them a few bit's to make them look female like breasts and voice implants. 

As he was pulled to his knees with a cute squeak his mistress' cock slapped him in the face making him blush but he knew what to do. He moved slightly so that he was level before lifting his veil and taking in Kuvira's cock into his mouth. 

As Korra broke off the kiss her lips then moved to Asami's nearest nipple and began to suck on it making her moan.

“Oh, spirits!” she cried as milk came out of her breast.

She then pulled herself off the nipple and began to squeeze it while looking into Asami's green eyes.

“Milk huh? Well you are a breeder, makes sense for you to milk before you are pregnant.” Korra said with a smile before sucking on the nipple again. 

Desna moved up and down the long thick cock of his mistress slurping as he went. Her cock was always the best thing he ever tasted, he was a prolific cock sucker, but he refused to suck off men. Futanari was ok but not men, he was not ok with that. He then moved so that he was on all fours allowing his mistress to reach over and play with his anal plug. She moved it as he sucked on her making him moan even more. 

Korra then stood and forced her cock into Asami's mouth. She gagged almost immediately but was forced to take it in regardless. Her throat opened up forcing her to gag even more, Korra then drew back before moving in again. The slave warrior began to throat fuck the newest breeder slave like she had never had before. Korra did have sex before but mostly with her mother for Kuvira's amusement, and she always dominated her mother. This was no different, while a masochist she always liked to be on top when it came to other slaves, this was no expiation.

Kuvira just watched with a smile as her warrior slave was fucking the breeder with ease. By the way Korra acted Kuvira could tell that she liked this slave, and she was going to enjoy this gift. Desna moved deeper down the shaft of her cock making her moan even more. His hands moved around her balls stimulating her even more. She was ready to cum but she wanted Desna to work for his share of cum for the day. The anal stimulation he was having was an encouragement as well as he wanted to cum badly. 

For the final time she thrusted into Asami's mouth Korra grunted and came into the slaves mouth. Once she emptied her cock she then withdrew and some of the sperm fell out of Asami's mouth. She got on all fours and choked some it up. Korra was not happy at this and grabbed Asami's hair and pulled her so that she looked at her.

“Spitting out my cum?” she asked. “Not a good move.” 

She then pushed Asami to the ground and placed her foot on her head keeping her to the ground while she positioned herself behind the breeder. Smiling evilly she then placed the tip of her cock at the breeders asshole.

“Wait no stop.” Asami begged. 

“No, this is punishment for spitting out my cum.” Korra said forcefully before pushing her cock into the tight ass. 

Asami cried out in pain and pleasure as the cock forced her virgin ass open wide until the warrior's cock was fully inside of her. Korra then began to move her hips slowly then picked up speed with each thrust into the breeders ass. As she moved her balls slapped into her pussy making it even more wet. Asami just moaned as the foreign invader into her ass just moved, she never had anything up her ass before and this felt good. The warrior slave had a 7 inch cock that moved her insides and made it feel like she was being pulled inside out with each thrust. 

The Sulteness came into Desna's mouth and he drank it all like the good slave he was. But he also came unto a cup that was placed under his cock by his sister. He filled it to the brim with his cum. Desna then pulled back off his mistress' cock into a kneeling position before picking up the cup and offering it to her. Kuvira took it then handed it to Eska. 

“Drink it.” she ordered. 

Eska nodded submissively and took the cup. She lifted up her veil and placed the edge of it to her mouth before leaning her head back and allowing the cum of her brother to flow into her mouth and stomach. Once it was empty she then handed it back to her mistress before bringing her veil back down to cover her face. 

“I'm sorry please forgive me!” Asami begged as Korra's cock was moving deeper into her ass.

Korra was moving faster and deeper into the breeding slave. Both of them were reaching their limit and fast. Asami knew that she couldn't get out of this one now, she was a slave now. One who's job it was is to become pregnant and give birth for the rest of her life. As the cock stimulated her more, she couldn't help but think that this was her father's fault. If only he'd pay his debts and taxes she wouldn’t be a slave. But no, corporations never wanted to pay taxes especially her father. Korra then pulled herself out of Asami's ass and then slid her cock into her breeder's virgin pussy making her cry out in pleasure and pain as her hymen ripped.

As soon as she was inside Korra then came making Asami cum as well. The cum poured into Asami's womb and fertilised the egg that was waiting there. She moaned as she lay there, fertilised and fully enslaved. Korra then withdrew and got down on her knees before bowing.

“Thank you mistress.” she said.

“It's my pleasure Korra. However you may want to train a bit more, there are two slaves who I'm wanting to buy Jin and Azula (http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Vintem/518864/Jin-and-Azula). But given how Zuko is protective of the I fear he may not be willing to sell them to me.”

“Yes mistress I will train harder. For your harem.” 

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa lay back in a tub filled with warm oils. She moaned in pleasure as the oils soaked her skin, it made her body shine in the light making her more desirable. Being a milf had its benefits, especially one who had a large cock and a dominating personality. Lady Ursa was the mother of Commander Zuko, the leader of one of the provinces of the United Empire. One of the more power hungry provinces of the Empire but that was rivalled by Kuvira's province. Today they were going to receive a message about a deal. 

While war between the provinces was to be avoided by use of the stadium some things could not be so simple. And the rivalry between Zuko's and Kuvira's province's were more or less at war before the founding of the empire. Mostly between culture, but then resources and politics. It was a simple mutual hatred but the emperor ordered one final stadium battle to settle things. 

Ursa then finished up her bathing and stood. As she stepped out of the tub two naked slaves pained in gold then began to dry her down. They then pined her hair into a bun with two golden sticks. They then brought up a red and gold kimono and helped her into it before wrapping and tieing the obi around her waist. She said before walking out and into her bedroom were her son waited for her in his armour. 

“Ahh my son.” she said walking up to the foot of her bed and sat down. “What brings you here?” 

He said nothing and handed her a pad. She took it and looked at it with an amused smile.

“Well Kuvira is certainly bold.” she said. 

“That's one way to put it.” Zuko said as his battle wound twitched. “She wants you, Azula, Tai-li, Katara and Mei if she wins.”

“And if she loses she'll give me slaves of similar value as well as herself.” Ursa said with a smile. “I hoe you have someone who can defeat her fighter in the stadium.” 

He smiled. “I have someone in mind.” 

OOOOO

After their little 'show' Korra and Asami were brought back to Korra's room in chains. They were slaves after all, even if one of them was favoured a reminder of their slavery is a good idea. Once they reached Korra's room the maid slaves removed the chains from the two. But when the two entered Korra locked a chain onto her ankle cuff.

“Now, welcome to my humble abode.” Korra said spreading her arms out at the place.

Asami looked around the room. It was very… basic but was more akin to a gym and training room and given Korra's need for bashing faces in she wasn't too surprised. 

“It's nice, if a little Spartan for my style.” Asami said.

“Yeah well I deal with it.” the warrior said as she removed her piercings, veil and anklets. “However I can get a few more things to keep you entertained in between us having sex.” 

“R..really?” the breeder asked in surprised.

“Well yeah. What did you think slaves did in their free time?”

“I.. didn't think that slaves could have free time, just work.”

“Oh we do get free time, some more then most. But most of the time it depends on the slave classification, for example cow slaves get the most free time but they spend their time talking to each other or playing some kind of game. And given that I'm a warrior slave, while I do have free time I just don't use it that much cos well as you can see I train a lot.”

“I see.” the breeder said before deciding to test the waters. “Have you ever thought of escape?”

Korra looked at her. “Why would I? I have everything that I want right here. Food, water and everything I need. Yes there are a few things that are annoying but I think that’s the same for everyone in everyday life. You have what you want just with a few problems, and yours is getting knocked up for the rest of your life.”

Asami just gulped at that prospect, getting pregnant for the rest of her life? She sighed, at least it's better then other slaves.

“Ok, but what about you? Don't you risk your life every time in the arena?”

“Well yeah, but there's a difference, I'm the best damn slave warrior in that arena. I, unlike others, do my research into who I fight, learn their strategies and what they learned. Or what ever I can find, like the fight between me and the Bruiser. He won most of his matches because he held back until his opponent was tired. I kept my distance and limited my movements making him ware himself out allowing me to go in for the kill. But with Amon all I had to do was look as his personality. He was arrogant, believing that slaves warrior hare just pathetic barbarians not to mention he only thinks that female slaves should only be used for sex. That made him underestimate me allowing me to move in.”

“Ok, but what about goals? Ambition?”

“The only goals I have is to please my mistress, and to fight Toph Bei Fong in the stadium.” she said rubbing her fists together.

“Toph? The Blind bandit? Why?”

“She never lost a fight in her life and I know the reason why. I just want to see if I can fight her, not beat her.”

“Ok, good to hear.” she said before noticing the bots she walked up to them and looked over them.

“Huh, model 48 training bot.” 

Korra looked over. “Yeah, three of them. They’re useful but they require a lot of maintenance.”

Asami looked over to Korra. “Hammer, Stark or Future tech?” she asked. 

“Hammer for the most part.”

“That's what I thought. Hammer may have good intentions but their tech is weak at best. Is there a toolbox somewhere?”

“Why?”

“I'm very good with machines. Before my father sold me off, I worked at his company’s workshop.”

Korra looked at her for a moment. “What's your last name?”

“Sato.”

The warrior slave then smiled. “That's why mistress wants you to breed with me. Asami Sato the heiress of Future industries. One of the smartest women in the empire, now reduced to little more then a breeding slave. Our offspring would have your brains and my muscle, yes she had told me about this once. She want an elite slave unit to show to the Avatar and gain favour.” she said walking over to the former hairless. “And I don't plan to disappoint.” 

She then pinned the hairless to the wall next to the training bots looking into her pretty green eyes. Asami turned away blushing as Korra licked her cheek making her gasp in pleasure.

“Mmm so cute, I could just eat you. But I need to train first.” 

OOOOO

Eska and Desna moved about each other with grace. Both of them wore anklets that had a light blue silk veil that was attached to a belly chain that covered nothing between their legs. They had a see though silk cross wrap around their chests around their arms they had a pair of armlets with silk attached to it which was also attached to cuffs around their wrists. Collars were settled around their necks and a veil covered their faces from nose to chin. Just like other slaves they had pierced nipples and belly. But Eska had a pierced pussy along her lips while Desna had a row of piercings up his cock.

Both loved to dance with each other as their movements worked well with each other. When they finished their dance they stopped and turned to face Kuvira and knelt down before bowing. Kuvira smiled as Senna sucked her cock. 

“Well done but let's see some of that brother-sister love.” she said with a smile.

Incest in the UE was an allowed thing due to remote areas of the empire and it was seen as a normal thing. But while the act was ok, the birth of incest children was not as it wasn't seen as finally viable or good for the community. But the act was ok and that was enough for people to take advantage of it.

The two looked to each other moved in lifted their veils until it was over their eyes and head. Moving in their tongues extended out and touched each other. As they did they then began to move around each other tongue making the two of them very horny as well as their mistress who watched with interest. Eska then moved her hand and took ahold of her brother's cock and began to stroke it while he moved his hand and began to finger her pussy. Eska's hand moved up and down the hard cock. She was the dominate of the two, he was the more submissive and it showed. 

Eska the pushed her brother to the floor and stood placing her jewelled foot onto his cock. He moaned as she pressed his cock into him while they have had sex before, he was not worthy of having his cum inside her. She then began to move her foot up and down his cock making him moan in submissive pleasure. 

“Ahhh the submissiveness of a brother to a sister.” Kuvira said with a smile as she placed a hand on Senna's head.

Eska then placed her other foot on his chest and moved it on a tiptoe circular motion while her other foot played with her brother's cock. The bells around her ankles chimed with a music that sounded nice with the sounds of moans from the two. Her foot moved up the shaft of the cock before moving it so that it was in between her toes. He gasped in pleasure allowing his sister's foot to enter his mouth. She slid it in with ease and he licked it slowly, his tongue moved around her toes making her wet. Placing her foot back onto his chest she looked down at his cock and pressed her foot onto his balls making him cry out in masochistic pleasure making him cum. He squirted his cum onto his belly. Smiling Eska moved her foot into the puddle of cum picking up some of it onto her foot and bringing it to his mouth. He opened his mouth and licked his cum off and drinking it. 

As he did a maid slave entered and walked up to Kuvira with a tablet in hand. Eska stepped off her brother and knelt down as the maid handed her mistress the tablet. The mistress then read it slowly with an ever growing smile. 

“Oh, they agreed to my terms good.” she said as she read more. “Humm, Korra want's a few things, a tattoo of Raava on her back. She also wants a few things for Asami.” she handed the tablet to the maid. “Take this to Korra, tell her that her requests will be granted if she wins the upcoming fight.”

“Yes mistress.” the maid said before walking out.

OOOOO

In Korra's room she was given the tablet by the maid and told what her mistress said. And with that she began to read about her opponent. Asami being curious looked over to Korra.

“So who are you fighting?” she asked. 

“Two fighters, brothers as a matter of fact.” Korra answered. “Known as the Yaoi brothers, Mako and Bolin.”

“Isn't two against one against the rules?” 

“No, it's not common but it is allowed if both parties agree to a handicap for the one. In this case I get my electro chains to deal with this. Anyway Mako is a close range fighter while Bolin is a long distance, Mako is largely regarded as swordsman while Bolin uses a slingshot. Each one works together in harmony of which I need to find a way to break.”

“Yaoi brother's… what does Yaoi mean?” 

“Gay, it comes from the Yama Province. Mako and Bolin while brothers are well in love with each other. That is why they are called the Yaoi brothers.”

“Oh, so do they… have sex?” 

“Yep, just like us.”

Asami blushed and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami watched as Korra lifted some very heavy wights that she could only assume that a bodybuilder like her could lift. The dark skin slave warrior was very strong that it made her look intimidating. The breeder looked to her book and began to think on how she got into this situation.

OOOOO just over a month ago

Asami smiled as she watched the news about the recent wars to the east. The Confederation, the UE’s most hated adversary, had been pulling back their forces due to the superior technological prowess of the UE. Thanks to a number of company's her father’s Future industries, a company she will take over soon. But then the news turned from the front to business and her eyes widened as the news reader spoke. 

“In other news, recent findings into Future industries have shown a lack of tax pay from the company and has been confirmed buy independent detectives. Furthermore it is shown that the company has been using slave labour for the building of mechs for the military. As you know due to the laws of slavery strictly forbid the use of slaves in the labour industries. Currently a judge is looking over the evidence….” 

Asami shut the tv off before running into her father’s office.

“FATHER!” she yelled startling him have to death.

“Asami what is it?” he asked turning to her.

“THE NEWS THAT’S WHAT! They just said that they know about the lack of tax money you have been giving to the government and the slave labour work force in our mech workshops. They found you out!”

“What?” he smiled clearly nervous. “That’s bull.”

“A judge is looking over the evidence and deciding our fate!” Asami yelled before the doorbell rang.

The two looked to each other and they left the room and walked to the door before opening it. Two soldiers dressed in green uniform’s stood in front of them. 

“Asami and Hiroshi Sato?” one of them asked as he looked to a clipboard and the two nodded. “Ok both of you are under arrest for failing to pay taxes and the use of a slave labour workforce.”

A week went by and a naked Asami found herself waiting in a slave grade examination room. Her father was disgraced and sentenced to life in prison. As for the company, that was absorbed into a rival company who Asami knew well. But for her, since she was still young she was sentenced to slavery and to be sold at auction in the near future. Her father would not be sold as a slave as he was considered to be too old to be auctioned off. He begged the judge to alter his verdict but the judge refused. But before Asami would be sold at the auction an examination needed to be taken place in order to find out what type of slave she would become.

There where plenty to go for and after the examination, depending on what she she would become, she would go for some form of augmentation. She wondered what from of slave she would be and who her master or mistress would be. As she thought a woman was dragged out of the examination room by two soldiers screaming her lungs out. 

“No please! I don’t want to be a bimbo!” she yelled but she was soon silenced by the door closing to the augmentation room.

A female doctor then looked out of the examination room. “Asami sato.”

Asami stood and walked into the room and the door closed behind her. The room was white with a leather bed in the middle of it and a desk off to the side. 

“Please lay down on the bed.” the doctor said and the former CEO’s daughter lay on it. 

It was comfortable to lay on and she looked up at a round device above her. It then glowed and the scanning began, it scanned her body to see what her body would be suited for. It took a few minutes before it stopped. The doctor then came up and asked a few very personal questions before going back to her computer and typed them in. She then moved back to the naked girl with a sheet of paper in her hand.

“Ok so due to the scanning and the questions it seems that your eggs are quite fertile and your body and mind are quite motherly. As such I’m labelling you a breeder slave.” the doctor said.

“A breeder? What will that require?” 

“Very little, we do need to augment your eggs so that they can regenerate, make sure your body stays young and fertile until your death and increase your breast size. So I would expect you be a breeder cow, but your primary is a breeder. it’s up to your owner to decide if you’ll become a cow as well.” the doctor said.

OOOOO present.

Asami looked down to her DD breasts and slightly smiled. Better this then a bimbo slave. Those who where selected to be bimbos was due to their low intelligence and attractive bodies. They where drop dead beautiful, for lack of a better term and were to be used as trophy wife's for the rich and powerful. Used as pawns in the great political game, either that or used as prostitutes which was far more common. 

Looking at her belly she wondered if she was pregnant yet. Korra had been filling her up with her futa cum every day for the past two weeks. Her hand drifted to her belly and rubbed it gently, she had to be pregnant by now but the problem was that due to the augmentation she went through she should not have any form of pregnancy sickness. This was to make it easier for breeders to have children and it worked a lot of the time. 

A hand coming from behind then took a hold of one of her breasts and squeezed it gently making her gasp. Her was then turned and Korra pressed her lips against the light skinned breeder. The warrior had clearly finished with her workout and wanted some attention. Asami put her book to one side and moved down Korra’s body to her cock and began to lick it making it hard. She then took it into her mouth with a moan from the favoured slave. 

OOOOO 

The time for the Stadium fight rolled around and people where pouring into the stands while Korra and Asami where in the changing rooms having a bit of 'fun'. Asami was bent over one of the benches with her arms holding her up while the Warrior slave fucked her from behind. The breeder was crying out in please as the cock invaded her pussy. Slowly she had become used to the regime of sex that Korra put her under that she began to like it. After a few more thrusts into her Korra came making Asami cry out.

“Ahhhh, that felt good.” Asami smiled.

“Yes it did.” Korra said as she pulled the breeder up and turned her round before locking lips with her through the red veil Asami wore.

Once they broke the kiss Korra then picked up a metal chastity belt and fitted it around Asami's waist before locking it. She then locked chains from the belt to her wrist cuffs. As soon as it was done Senna walked in. 

“Asami it's time.” she said.

OOOOO

Kuvira looked out onto the field with the lower part of her face covered with a green face veil. She smiled as she knew that Korra would win just like she always did. To her right stood the Breeder, Asami she looked a little worried to the Sultaness. Most likely because she promised her something if she won. That was the way things were with slaves in the stadium. 

“Lady's and gentlemen!” the announcer cried out. “Welcome to the Stadium! Tonight will decide the fate of lady Ursa and Sultaness Kuvira! So let's meet their fighters, for Kuvira, the warrior slave that needs no introduction give your prise to Korra!”

As soon as he said that Korra walked out of the ready area and into the arena itself. Her normal chains replaced by ones with handles and electricity sparking around them. She did not raise her hand or anything just moved to her position but there was something off. 

“And now err wait hold on.” the announcer said making Korra look up to the tower with a raised brow. “Ok it looks like the Yaoi brothers cannot make it but there is a substitute, but due to her powers Korra has been allowed to use her electro chains. Now lady’s and gentlemen, please welcome Starfire!”

The door at the other end opened and an orange woman walked out. She was tall and unlike Korra wore some form of clothing. Her breasts had a mix of gold and purple covers over her nipples and a thong on her hips. Thigh high heeled stocking boots covered her legs and a large oval shaped belly gem sat in her belly button. Her red hair flowed back giving her a fiery look, as for her eyes, they where a hypnotic glowing green. 

This was Starfire, also known as Koriand’r. She was an alien who’s ship crash landed around the time Korra was a child. A group of aliens who called themselves Tamaranean, a race of humanoids who where trying to escape their planet. But after they crash landed the UE took them in and brainwashed them. Soon enough the Tamaraenas became exotic slaves for auction. Starfire, was originally trained as a dancer before her and her people’s powers came to light. That made her become a warrior slave, but due to their powers they were put into comas until a device could be used to keep their powers sealed away. 

Star and Korra approached each other not taking their eyes off each other. They stopped just inches from each other in the middle of the arena. Star stood 6'4 and almost towered over Korra who stood at 5’9. 

“Korra.” Star greeted with a smile.

“Kori.” Korra said with more of a smirk. 

A man in a back and white outfit walked up to the two of them and looked form one to the other as he spoke. 

“Ok, a good clean fight, no hair pulling, flying or moving into the stands but the use of powers and special weapons is permitted. Now I would like a good clean fight you both know the rules. Best of luck.” he said before turning and ran to his ref box and blew his whistle.

As soon as he did Korra pushed herself away from the alien warrior before swinging her chain at Kori. Star reacted by ducking before pushing herself off toward Korra and kicked her in the belly sending her moving back a few feet. The dark skin warrior smiled and grabbed onto the leg and threw Kori to the ground before using her chain to wrap around the leg of the warrior not only sending electricity through the alien but used her strength to throw Kori into a wall. 

Star slowly stood looking to Korra with a bit of a smirk. This was going to be a good fight. Korra was a flexible fighter who could change in an instant but at her core she was a heavy hitter with speed to match. She was going to be hard to take down. 

As Kori got up she threw a green ball of energy at Korra who spun her chains around in order to block it. The energy disperse into the electric field the chains had, she then spun around and used the chains as fists as she tried to hit the alien who ran across the edge of the arena. Each impact onto the wall created a crater sending rocks flying. One of the hits then sent a rock knocking Star out of the air. She landed on the floor in a heap and slowly got up fast as she saw Korra come in fast. Even though she got her energy from the sun she felt her energy dwindle.

She tried to get up but Korra deliver a punch to her face. The impact sent Star’s head into the wall knocking her out. The alien fell onto the floor unconscious and the whistle peeped, Korra had won yet again. 

OOOOO

Kuvira lay on her dais smiling at her gains. Starfire, Ursa, Azula, Tai-li, Katara and Mei knelt in front of her with nothing on but a ballgag and chains. Korra stood next to Starfire keeping an eye of the alien warrior ensuring she didn’t try anything given her powers. Despite Star not being part of the agreement, one of the rules of the stadium was slaves who lost would be given over to the winning side. If they still lived. 

Looking at each of her new slaves Kuvira wondered what to do with them. She licked her lips seductively looking from one to the other and her smile grew wider as an idea came to mind. 

“Korra, for your service Koriand’r and Katara are yours to do as you wish” she said. “And your requests will be seen to intimidately.” 

The warrior slave smiled as she turned to her mistress and bowed. “Thank you mistress.” 

Katara looked down for whatever reason while Starfire looked up at Korra with her green eyes flared. Ursa, turned to look away from Kuvira as did Azula while Ti-li and Mei just bowed their heads submissively. But Kuvira smiled even more as an idea came to mind. 

“Guards, bring two stocks and take Starfire, Ti-li, Katara and Mei away.” the guards bowed and did as they were ordered. 

Two short head and hand pillory's where brought into the throne room and set in front of Kuvira. Korra knew what was going to happen and looked to Asami at Kuvira’s side. She looked a little nervous about the situation. 

“Korra dear, place the two slaves into the devices.” her mistress said. 

The dark skinned slave smiled and nodded. Before Ursa and Azula could resist they were held by the guards as Korra lifted the upper part of the wooden device up. She then grabbed Ursa’s hair and forced her to place her neck in the opening. Her hands soon followed and placed into the gaps for them. She then placed the upper part of the wooden bondage device on top of her neck and hands and locked it in place. 

The same was repeated with Azula and when it was done Korra removed their gags.

“Kuvira you bitch! What are you planning?!” Ursa asked. 

“Korra which one of these two do you like more?” Kuvira asked.

“Both mistress, however I fell that Ursa has potential as a breeder which has been squandered.” Korra answered.

“I agree, fuck her.” the mistress ordered.

Korra shyly nodded and moved around Ursa.

“WHAT NO PLEASE DON’T!” Ursa begged. 

Asami looked away catching Kuvira’s attention. She took her wrist getting the breeder’s attention.

“Come.” 

Asami was lead around and knelt in front of the Dais. She then felt her hair being stroked by her mistress and moved her hand round to play with the breeder’s breast making her gasp.

“Feeling jealous?” Kuvira whispered in her ear. 

Korra positioned herself behind Ursa but despite her pleads she slid her cock into the milf’s pussy making her cry out in pleasure. That cry made Asami flinch.

“Ahh I see now, you’ve fallen for Korra haven’t you?” her mistress whispered.

The breeder’s eyes widened in shock and she looked to her mistress before looking away shyly. “Y..yes I had a crush on her for years, and with being her personal slave I’ve fully fallen for her.” 

“How sweet, but now you have to share her with two new slaves. However I will do my best not to separate the two of you. After all I’m not as a bitch to the slaves who are good and follow my orders like Korra.” 

Asami smiled at that before looking at Korra who was trusting her large cock into Ursa’s pussy.

“NO! Stop please.” she begged but Korra just ignored her as she moved deeper into the former ruler’s pussy. 

“Not a chance. You were labelled as a breeder in the past, and I’m going to ensure that you become one!” Korra said.

“NOOOO!” she yelled but her protests where ignored as Korra ejaculated into the milf’s pussy. 

An egg inside the milf feeling the intrusion of a cock left the other eggs and found it’s way into the white milk. One touch with it the egg instantly became fertilised. Ursa’s face fell and she began to drool with her mind filled with pleasure. Her daughter Azula looked to her mother in a mix of shock and wanting. Eyes fell on her and she soon realised that this was going to be the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oooo wow, Stark and Future tools and equipment….” Asami drooled as she looked at her new stuff. 

Korra was gone for the day so that she could get the tattoo she wanted. In Kuvira’s nation, religion wasn’t much of a thing but slaves tended to have symbols of one of the spirits for luck. In this case it was Ravaa, the spirit of light and war. The bigger the tattoo the greater the luck in the area they are skilled in. But tattoos took a while so she, Starfire and Katara were all alone in Korra’s room waiting for her to come back. Star being a fellow warrior was chained up to the wall with a gag in her mouth. 

Kuvira only gave Star to Korra for breeding, after she was impregnated Star would be given back to the Sultaness as an addition to her dancer collection. Then when she gives birth Korra would deal with the training of the child. The same would be for Asami’s but she would also help in the training of the child. As for Katara, Kuvira just simply stated her as a cumdump slave. But it was more then likely that she would also be used as a breeder to make sure that Korra would have enough offspring for Kurvia. That was the most likely scenario that came to Asami’s mind, but why? That was the big question. 

She lay back where she was sitting and looked at the ceiling. Korra was one of the best fighters in the stadium therefore her genes would be desired for any solider and fighter. She looked up at Star, that must have been it. That was the only reason why she was here. Before her thoughts took her anywhere else Korra entered with no trouble. 

“Owww.” she moaned as she walked over to the bed and fell onto it face first. “Tattooing hurts.” 

Asami looked over the tattoo, it was of the warrior spirit Ravaa on her back. It completely covered her back and Korra seemed proud of it despite the pain. (this is what it looks like https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1524731)

“You alright?” Asami asked.

“I’m fine, just in pain. Don’t touch it please.”

Asami just smiled as she looked and stroked the warriors arm softly making her moan. 

“That feels nice.” Korra moaned as Asami moved so that she could rub the warriors arms. 

As she did she began to lick Korra’s neck making her moan even more. This was just a simple massage trying to make Korra feel better from the pain. From her kneeling position Katara moved a bit as she wanted a piece of what Korra had. Thankfully Korra noticed and sat up. 

“Katara, come here.” she ordered and Katarata moved up and knelt in front of her and Korra stroked her chin. “How long have you been a slave?”

“When the empire attacked my village when I was young.” she said submissively.

“Not like me then, I was born into slavery. So what kind of slave are you?” 

“Sex, I was trained as a sex slave.” 

“Well then.” Korra said as she spread her legs open. “Suck on my cock.”

Katara said nothing and just leaned in to lick at Korra’s cock making her moan and the meat stick hard. The dark skin sex slave watched as the cock became rock hard she then began to lick the hard shaft until it was wet enough then took it into her mouth. She then moved down the shaft until she reached the base then began to pull back and forth along the shaft of the cock moaning as she moved. Looking up she saw Korra and Asami kiss with their tongues moving around each other. 

All she could do was look up as she sucked of the warriors cock which was starting to pulse indicating that the warrior was going to cum. She kept on moving up and down the shaft as hands placed on the sides of her head began to force the cock down her throat. The cock was forced into her mouth with moaning from Korra who was doing the act. Looking up at them she could see Korra and Asami both having evil faces on. She was a slave to a slave, the lowest of the low and she should be thankful that Korra was allowing her to suck on her cock. 

Korra grunted as she came into Katara’s mouth filling her with her white seed. Being the trained slave she was she drank it all not spilling a drop. She was then pulled off the cock before she was pushed to the floor. Like a ravenous beast Korra then moved on top of her and began to lick her petite breast. Asami squatted down over Katara forcing the slave to lick her pussy. After licking her Korra then lifted up her legs and positioned her cock in front of the slaves pussy. 

She then slid her cock into the slave making gasp in pleasure. This cock was bigger then her master Zuko’s. The only thing that she can be tankful for was giving him a child before she was given to Kuvira. Now it was time for her to sire a new child for Kuvira with Korra. With the cock in her Korra then began to move slowly at first but then picked up speed as she moved. She and Asami then locked lips with each other and began to make out. 

Starfire watched as the three had sex and she moved about in her chains wanting some pleasure like the other's where having. Her legs twisted around each other as her pussy got wetter and wetter. The sounds of the others only made her even more horny to have sex but bing in chains she was denied. 

Korra heard the rattle of chains and looked over to Star and just smiled as she was denned having sex with the three of them. However the dark skinned warrior just stuck her tongue out before turning to the slave she was fucking. Katara didn’t moan due to her tongue licking out Asami. Her pussy began to twitch wanting cum inside of her, it was demanding cum. She could feel the cock inside her twitch as well ready to cum. 

Her lover picked up speed slamming her cock into her pussy. Soon she penetrated her womb making her cry out into the younger Sato. Asami grabbed her hair and pushed her into her pussy forcing her to eat her out. She was close as was Korra as the two stopped making out and began to moan even more. Asami then came and so did Korra and Katara. The warriors sperm entered the slave making her cum again. 

“Ready for another round slut?” Korra asked as Asmai got up and picked up a strapon. 

OOOOO

Deep underground she waited for her execution. She should have known that Kuvira would keep her guard up even with her slaves around. Her arms above her head chained to the ceiling she was the only one in the deep cells. The only one to be executed in a long time. Each state of the empire for the most part had their own laws but always obeyed high up laws but the sentencing was up to the state. Since she tried to kill Kuvira, there was only one option. Death. 

Soon the door to her cell opened by two topless black skull hooded women. They walked up to her and took her down from her shackles but then fasted a metal collar around her neck before chaining her wrists and ankles together. They then lead her out of the cells and down the hall. It didn’t take long until they ended up in a round room with Kuvira sitting on a throne above their heads to watch the whole thing. In the middle of the room was a square stone with a gap in the top of it here her neck is meant to go. 

Beheading, a little barbaric but quick and easy to do. She was brought up in front of the rock before forced to her knees before it.

“For the crime of espionage, traitor and attempted murder the Sultaness has ordered for your execution by beheading.” said a voice. 

Her neck was forced onto the gap and she felt a cold blade on the back of her neck. It was one for a moment and then nothing. She never felt the blade cut though her neck as she saw the world spin and the world became black as she died.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the delay but real life get's in the way, as well as pubg. anyway question, are there any other non avatar charcters that you would like to see in this story? Like Princess jasmine or a human cortana?

20 years ago.

Arriving at the pens Senna was brought into the main barn inside she noticed several women in pillory's being fucked and milked. Their breasts were quite large, larger then hers but not big enough to be comical or problematic. Each one of them had a silver septum ring piercing indicating their position. 

These women were cow slaves, as their fertile eggs and high milk producing breasts made them into this. Human milk was widely used as a substitute to regular cow milk due to taste and minerals but people still had cow milk for various reasons. Behind each of the cows was a large horned woman with suction cups attached to their big breasts. Fully 6 feet tall with backwards shaped legs these ones was female Minotaurs, unlike their male counterparts the females were kept alive due to their submissive nature, high fertility, strength, milk and ability to breed with any race. 

Senna gulped, she knew what was going to happen as she was lead into a basement by her master. Inside chained up was one of the few exceptions to the rules. A 6 foot muscular female minotaur stood chained in a cross pose to keep her restrained. Her body was scarred by the amount of battles she went through, but that didn’t take away from the attractiveness of her body. The cow looked up to see the two standing in front of her. 

“Ahhhh is this the breeder?” she asked licking her lips. 

“Yes she is.” the master said as he unlocked Senna’s leash. “You earned the right to breed with her.”

He then walked her up to a pillory and locked her into it. The master then moved up to the minotaur and unlocked her before leaving and locking the door. Not caring about foreplay the minotaur just shoved her dick into Senna making her cry out in pleasure. Being a sex slave the pleasure senses would be dialled up as her pussy permanently tight. The minotuar moaned as well as her cock was being squeezed by Senna. 

She started moving making the breeder moan as she cock moved in and out of her. Minotaur futa’s were strong and the breeder had to be retained in order for them to be fucked. She moaned as the Minotaur moved her big cock inside her and began to move faster and faster. There was no foreplay, no stimulation all this beast wanted was to breed, this wasn’t sex as the breeder was used to this was sex pure and simple. 

OOOOO

In her pen Senna just knelt stroking her pregnant belly lovingly. Her master could no longer afford her so he gave her back to the slave market for a modest sum. Being a breeder she would fetch a high price but due to being in debt some of the sum had to go to the ones who he owed the debt to. Now she was to be sold at an auction to the highest bidder. Buying slaves happened in one of two ways, by market or by auction. 

Auction was for the highest quality and bread slaves to be sold to the rich. While you could get high quality slaves from low quality slaves but that took a long time and may not be worth it. The market was for the low to decent quality slaves, these slaves were here due to a variety of reasons like pedigree and obedience as well as type. Cow slaves were the most common of them all with sex slaves and bimbos second, but depending on different factors for the latter slave types they could be sold at auction. 

Despite having a few children she was still a high quality slave and it was to the auction block for her and not for the first time. Pregnant slaves were taken well cared off as the child in their belly was also an asset to the slave master. As she waited the cell door was open and a naked woman was thrown in before locked. She tried to get back out but the door was already locked and she couldn’t get out.

“Let me out you assholes!” she yelled.

“Problem?” Senna asked.

“Yeah, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“We all say that but in the end we are here waiting for our new master’s or mistress’s.” 

“You might not me. I’m not meant to be a slave.” 

That got Senna interested and made her look up. “Oh, and what are you here for then? This is a slave pen for high quality slaves.”

The woman looked at Senna with fire in her eyes. “High quality slaves? Screw that I want my freedom.”

“You cannot have that, not any more. But here’s a tip, get the rich to buy you. They take good care of their slaves.” 

But all the woman did was scoff and just sat at the other side of the cell. A few days past and the two didn’t talk to each other. But the guards toon came with chains in their hands and threw then threw the bars. One set of three way chains and one set of five way chains. 

Senna knew instantly knew what was going to happen and picked up the three way chains and locked the biggest cuff around her neck then the other two around her wrists. She then stood and pressed her back against the wall. The other woman just watched in disgust, but that would only make things worse as the men entered the cell and walked over to the woman.

“Stand.” one of them ordered. 

The woman did nothing so one of them prodded her with an electro baton making her yell out in pain but also weaken her. The two guards then held her up by her arms and Senna picked up the chains. She then walked over to the woman and locked the cuffs onto her respective limbs but given her resistant her hand cuffs were clipped together. Senna then turned around and a chain was locked onto her collar and onto the woman's collar. The two were then lead into the hall with another load of slaves and locked in line with them. As they moved the woman behind Senna asked something.

“So try to get to get a rich master to buy me.” she asked.

“Yes, they take care of their slaves.”

OOOOO present

Senna awoke suddenly and looked around only to find herself surrounded by soft exotic pillows with her mistress next to her. Kuvira stirred and looked up at the slave.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“No mistress just a dream.” she said laying back down. 

The Sultaness smiled and placed her hand onto Senna’s pregnant belly. “Soon you will give birth to a healthy heir. I hope you bring them up right if I’m to suffer.”

“Yes mistress.” Senns said as she kissed the Sultaness on the lips.

OOOOO

Korra sat on her bed as she waited for Asami to come back from the doctors. She was felling ill and requested to go to the doctors which was immediately granted. The Empire had a public healthcare system that was paid via taxation so that the public and slaves could get the healthcare they needed. But since Asami was a slave of the Sultaness there was a doctor in the palace and she was taken so see him. 

Korra felt, well she didn’t know what she felt like. A sense of nervousness? Worrying? Panic? She had no idea. Katara was praying to one of the sprit but she didn’t care too much about that. Starfire however was unchained and paced up and down as well. She was expecting to get fucked before Asami was taken away. 

“When is she going to get back?” she asked.

“Quiet or I’ll shove my cock down you so you choke.” Korra said warningly. 

Star did shut up and just looked down as Asami walked in. Korra got up and walked over to her and took her hand.

“You ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just pregnant.” the younger Sato said making Korra hug her.

“Ahh I’m so happy.” she said trying to hide her tears. 

Asami then looked at Star who looked at them with arms crossed.

“Korra, let’s celebrate.” she said making the dark skinned warrior follow her lovers gaze to Star. 

“Yeah let’s.” 

The two then pounced on Star forcing her to the bed. The alien warrior tried to get free but her hands and ankles were locked in chains forcing her to stay put. Asami then took the lead and locked her lips with the green eyed warrior as Korra wasted no time and moved up to the alien’s orange pussy. She smiled as she leaned in and began to lick the lips first before sliding her tongue into the pussy making the alien gasp. But the make out session with the younger Sato prevented that. But after a few momnets she broke the kiss and began to play with her breast.

“Hmmm, feels good doesn’t it?” she asked rhetoricaly. “Well it will feel better getting bread by Korra, a nice half human and half alien warrior. But then you’ll end up as a slave dancer for the Sultaness forever.”

She then placed her lips onto the breast and began to suck making Star gasp and moan as she was now getting pleasure from two area’s of her body. Her body just responded as she knew that she was going to get fucked and impregnated. Inside her womb and egg was released and waited there to be covered in the baby juice it was going to be drowned in. 

Once her pussy was wet enough Korra then stood and stoked her cock. Star looked at the meat stick that was going to enter her. Her face was flushed as she had really seen one this big. But before Korra could do anything two maid slaves entered with trays in their hands. One of them set down their tray allowing for Star to look at it. It had a device on it that was meant for piercing and another for tattooing. 

She gulped as Korra’s smile became evil and she slid her cock into the alien making her cry out as the two maid slaves got ready to pierce her. Unknown to Star, Kuvira was watching as she was getting fucked and pierced and tattooed. The Sultaness loved piercings and tattoos on her slaves, it showed the slaves and who owned them that they were owned property. But she liked to degrade them a bit more and pleasure them as they are getting pierced and tattooed. 

It allowed them to associate pain with pleasure, and given how much she loved to dominate her slaves it was a good way to make them become masochists. 

Korra thrusted into the alien’s pussy making her cry out as one of her piercings was readied. She looked up at the ring piercing with a round green gem. The slave then placed it on her nipple, the device closed and her nipple was pierced. She cried out and her pussy squirted indicating she came. Asami removed herself from the other breast and the next nipple was pierced. She came again, but her belly was already pierced so that was skipped and readied the next piercing for her clit. 

The piercing was a long chain with bells along it. But they waited for Korra to finish her breeding. Asami joined in and began to suck on Korra’s breast as she fucked her temporary breeding tool. She was getting close to cum. Her hand tested on Asami’s head making her suck more and making her close to cumming. Her speed picked up, she rammed her cock into the alien’s pussy making her cry out even more before crying out herself and flooding the aliens womb with her cum. 

As that happened the maid slave then pierced the alien’s clit making her cry out and cum even more. She had truly fallen now, once a proud warrior but now reduced to little more then an incubator for children. She laid there with cum exited her pussy moaning as she looked up at the slave who just impregnated her. This was her life now and there was nothing she could do about it.

OOOOO

Suki was laid out on a table restrained so that she couldn’t move. She was the last of Kyoshi rebels and she was going to be turned into a ponygirl. To be a ponygirl you needed to cross a line as the transformation into one was very costly. The mind wipe, the skin transformation and equipment fusion costed a lot. While execution would be cheaper ponygirl/ boy transformation sent a message to all would be rebels. Rebel and become an animal and this was the fate Suki faced now. 

After watching her friends being turned into ponies she resigned herself to her fate. After this she was going to be one of Kuvira’s personal ponies. Suddenly her body was raised a few inches from the ground and the table fell to the floor under her. She hovered as several women entered the room. One of them dipped her gloved hands into a solution and then moved up. She then covered Suki’s body in the solution permanently removing her body hair. 

It also oiled her up ready for the next procedure as one of them then started to cover her body in a black latex like substance. As it hardened it clinged to her body like a second skin. The only places where the latex wasn’t placed were on her breast’s and pussy. Needles where then inserted into her breasts and something injected into them. Suki gasped as her breasts began to expand until they became DD’s. Two needles then pierced her nipples and a nipple chains was then pushed through the holes. 

Horse shoe boots were then slid onto her legs and zipped up before and agent was injected onto them. The agent hardened making the boots permanently apart of her body. A harness was then strapped onto her body followed by a tight corset. Once fitted her hair was then tied up into a high ponytail before all the hair around it was shaved and the solution was applied to the area. A latex hood was then fitted over her head. The latex like substance was then applies around the gaps of the mask making it apart of her head. 

A harness was then placed over her head and a bit gag was then placed in her mouth. She was then turned over so that she faced down. Her arms were then taken and slid into an arm binder behind her back and was then filled with the same agent that made the boots apart of her body. She was then turned so that she was upright and the final piece of her outfit was added, a posture collar was attached to her neck with a leash attached to the ring on the front. 

A device was then lowered from the ceiling and attacked to her head and began to wipe her memories. Who she was, what she was was no more. Now she was just a pony, and that’s all she’ll ever be.


End file.
